The kiss of a rose
by nanashita
Summary: Alternate universe. A YatenMinako fic.


_Ten years ago, Tokyo, Japan._

It was a sunny and warm afternoon, the birds were signing, and all the kids were enjoying their holydays. Two blonde girls were chasing another two boys around the park. None of them were a day older than six years. The girls were totally wet while they were running after the boys. One of them, with black hair, was making faces to the girls while he kept running. The other one, with silver hair, was just running, cursing all the way.

"Come back here you two!" The girl with two pigtails on her hair screamed.

"Try and catch me, Ondango-Atama!" The raven boy answered her.

"You are so going to pay for this, Yaten-kun!" The other girl shouted.

"Minako-chan it was not my fault! It was Seiya! He pushed you!" The silver haired boy said.

"Still! I'm going to catch you! And you know I can! I'm faster than you are! "The girl started to run faster and faster. The silver haired boy saw this and, even if he hated running, he started to go faster too, but, the girl indeed was faster than he; and she ended by throwing him to the floor "Catch you!" She said while she sat over the boy body

"BAKA! Get OFF ME NOW!" The boy ordered

"Told you, you're going to pay for pushing me into--" She didn't finish her phrase because of a scream. They both turned their heads to see who had just screamed, well the boy turned it as far as he could, and considering that he was still in the floor.

"Seiya-kun! That's mean!" The ondango haired girl shouted.

"That's for chasing me!" The raven boy was holding the girl by her hair, and as she pulled to separate herself from him, it hurt her even more.

"Stop it Seiya-kun! Please!" The girl cried.

"Say you're sorry, Ondango-Atama! Say 'I'm sorry my beloved Seiya, you're the most beautiful, funny and handsome boy ever', and I'll let you go!"

"Did you know that "handsome" and "beautiful" mean almost the same, Seiya?" A voice said. Three other kids were standing there seeing the scene: the raven boy pulling the ondango's blonde hair and the other blonde sitting over the silver haired boy as if he was a couch.

"What's going on here?" The tallest girl asked.

"Seiya's being mean! He pushed me into the fountain and now he's pulling my hair! - The girl cried- Kakuyuu-san make him stop!"

"That's not true! I didn't push you into the fountain!" The boy said while he released the girl.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Stop it you two!" The other girl shouted. She got short blue hair and blue eyes covered by glasses.

"Gomen ne, Ami-chan" Both kids said

"But he did pushed me in!"

"Stop fighting already!" The tallest girl said. She got long reddish hair, in two weird ponytails. She looked to be about ten year's old "Do you know what they say, that if a boy and a girl are always fighting, they'll end up marrying each other?"

"Ug! That's sick Kakuyuu-san!" The blonde exclaimed

"You're nuts! I'm not going to get married! And less with the Ondango-Atama!" The boy said.

"Well, You two could make a good couple" Kakuyuu laughed" By the way, were are Yaten-chan and Minako-chan?" She said when she noticed that only four kids were there. The other blonde girl, who until then had remained quiet, shouted trying to catch their attention.

"Kakuyuu-san!! Over here!!" She waved her hand while the other five children looked at them. The four little children started to laugh, and so did the older one.

"Ne Yaten-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!! Defeated by a girl!!??" The raven boy laughed.

"I knew you look like a girl Yaten, but I always thought you were stronger than one!" Taiki shouted.

"Shut up!" The silver boy screamed, while he glared at them all with his deep cat like green eyes "And you, Minako-baka get off me NOW!"

"Say 'please'"- The girl demanded

"Never!"

"Say it, unless you want to stay on the floor"

"Just get off me!" The boy started to move trying to get the girl off him.

"C'mon, Minako-chan let him go" The older girls said in between giggles.

"After he says 'please', Kakuyuu-san" The blonde smiled at the red haired girl who smiled back.

"Poor little Yaten, threatened by a girl!"

"Shut up Seiya! I'm going to kill you!"

"That if you manage to get Minako-chan off you!!" The kids started to laugh at Seiya's comment.

"Get off Minako-baka!" The boy started to move harder and harder until, after minutes of fighting, he made the girl fall onto the ground.

"Ou! That hurt!" She said.

"Oh, and having you over my back for ten minutes didn't!" The boy shouted at her.

"If you had just said 'please' I'll have let you go sooner!"

"You're annoying girl!"

"Well you are annoying too!"

"Yeah! I already know that!" The boy exclaimed.

"Good!" The girl said while she put herself on her feet and looked at the boy triumphal.

"Why are you so happy about anyways?" He said irritated "I didn't beg you to leave me! I made you fall! There's nothing to be proud of!"

"Oh yes! You-were-beaten-by-a-girl!" She said really slowly, enjoying the effect that those words made on the temperamental boy.

"What the…!?"

"I guess, those two are going to end together, ne, Kakuyuu-san?" The brunette boy said

"I guess so… Taiki-chan…" The girl giggled

_Present day, Tokyo, Japan._

"AINO-SAN!!" Someone roared in her ear. She opened her eyes at once, wondering who had wakened her up. She turned her head towards her left and saw a pair of mad brown eyes staring at her" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? FALLING AT SLEEP IN MY CLASS?"

"I…"

"DE-TEN-TION!"

"But…!"

"No buts, Aino-san! I shall see you at four" The teacher glared at her once more, before turning herself to continue with her class. A fifteen-year old Aino Minako looked around to see all her partners laughing at her. She could feel her cheeks going pink.

"Ne, Minako-chan, what were you dreaming off? I tried to wake you up-" The girl a desk away from her asked. The blonde sighed. That was her friend, Mako-chan. She was tall with brown curly hair always in a ponytail and green eyes. She had met her about six years ago. She was an excellent cook, and loved flowers very much. She was also a fast runner, and a good fighter. Most of the people at school didn't like her because she knew how to kick some asses, and were afraid of her. But she was a lovely girl, very friendly and funny, and she, Minako, adored her.

Who she was? Her name was Aino Minako, born the 22 of October, Libra. She was a normal teenager, sport lover, her favorite one was volleyball. In fact, gym was her favorite subject. She disliked any other, but math the most. She was also a music lover, and her hobby was to chase after ever idol she could put her hands on. She dreamed about becoming one some day, singing, dancing and acting, the whole package. Everyone stereotyped her as a dizzy blonde. She was always jumping and being silly and happy. In school, her grades weren't that good, but she was a care-free girl, and didn't care that much about them anyways. She was always willing to find herself a boyfriend. She was the kind of girl that felt in love with every single hot guy she put her eyes on. That was Aino Minako.

"Dunno, I'm just too tired… "She answered her friend in a whisper.

"Well, you should get more sleep, it's just September, and we have a long way before holyday—"

"Unfortunately-"

_Present day, lunch time._

"You felt asleep, AGAIN, Minako-chan?" A blue-haired girl said. Her name was Mizuno Ami, the smartest girl in the whole school. Minako had known her since almost the day se was born. Ami was a really quiet girl, intelligent, that spent most of her time studying or reading a book. Most of the people thought she was boring, but Minako knew she could be really cool, and she was such a nice person, always helping her with her grades and all.

"Ami-chan, please don't start you too!" The blonde said while she sat over the bench were they having lunch.

"The teacher was really mad at you this time, Minako-chan; she even forgot that I was supposed to meet her at lunch!" Another blonde girl said. That one was Usagi. Minako had known her for always, just like Ami. Usagi was well known in school for having such a weird hairstyle: she got two meatballs at each side of her head, with two long ponytails coming from them. Minako looked so much like Usagi, that a lot of people thought they were twins. And that thought, got firmer when they saw them together, even their personalities were similar. But Usagi was even dizzier than Minako, and that was something.

"I don't think she had forgotten about your own detention, Usagi-chan, I think it was _you _the one who forgot the hell about it" Makoto said.

"Anyways, it's too late now, and I'm starving"

"You missed your detention, Usagi-chan? The teacher it's going to be really mad at you--" Ami reminded her.

"Yeah I know, maybe I'll take afternoon detention, at least it'll be funny this time, Minako-chan's has it too" Usagi usually got detention for being late at class.

"You two, are never going to change—" Makoto laughed at her two friends, Usagi glared at her and started to argue, but Minako didn't say a word. She was gone in her thoughts. She was having weird dreams about her childhood friends for a while now. Seiya, Taiki, Kakuyuu and Yaten. They had left Tokyo six years ago and moved to U.S.A. because of their parent's jobs. She never heard of them again. But she never managed to take them out of her mind, never. And sure as hell she missed them all. She missed Seiya's spontaneous personality and all his jokes. She missed Taiki's seriousness and intelligence. She missed Kakuyuu's inappropriate comments that made everyone blush. And she missed Yaten. She couldn't tell _exactly_ what she missed of him, just that he was the one she missed the most; he used to be, after all, her best friend.

"Maybe I'm having those dreams because something huge it's about to happen" she thought "Maybe… Shut up Minako! They're gone! Accepted for once!"

_Present time, Tokyo, Airport._

"TOKYOO! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE BACK!" A moderately tall, raven haired guy with a long ponytail and eyes the color of the night sky, said.

"Me either, Seiya-kun, it has been six long years!" A girl with long red hair in two weird ponytails said with a big smile "And this time its better! Because I'm not longer with my three younger brothers, but with my three FAMOUS younger brothers! This is going to be so great!" She said while they walked out of the airport. The four of them got their eyes covered by dark glasses, just to avoid all the flashes of the photographs cameras.

"Oh my God! Can't they just leave us a single second of peace!?" The shortest of the three guys said. He got long silver hair in a low ponytail, and green cat-like eyes. Even if he was the shortest one, he was the one with the worst temper.

"Were you expecting something else, Yaten?" The tallest boy said while looking at the other one through the corner of his eye. He, just like his brothers, got the long ponytail, but his hair was brown, and his eyes, were violet.

"Not really—" The silver haired boy sighed.

"Ne you two! Cherry up! WE'RE BACK HOME! Do you know what that means??" -Seiya shouted

"That you're going to see your Ondango-Atama again?" His three brothers said in a boring voice

"THAAAAATS RIGHT!! And you two will be able to see Ami-chan and Minako-chan!! But I'll get my loved Ondango…" He said with stars on his eyes.

"You can get Minako-chan too if you want to, I will not object. She's not of my interest" Yaten said.

"Oh C'mon! You two were really close! Besides she's sixteen now! I bet she's a gorgeous girl!" The girl pointed out

"Almost sixteen, she's still fifteen" Yaten corrected her.

"See!? Admit it Yaten! You did like her!"

"Shut up Seiya" He said glaring at his brother- Why don't you bother Taiki about his beautiful genius nerd, Mizuno-san? For myself, I'm getting on the car" He said opening the van's door and getting inside it. Kakuyuu followed and so did the other two. Seiya did the same while he bothered Taiki, and daydreamed of his blonde angel at the same time.

"Well, let's go to the apartment! As soon as I'm there I'll call the Ondango!"

"You can't. We have to go to this program remember? We have to be there at five, so we barely have time to put things in order in the apartment. Beside, Usagi-chan it's at school right now "Taiki reminded to his hyper brother.

"Holly crap—"

"So... Minako-chan, are you going to go to Rei's?" Usagi asked her while the two girls walked out school, after an hour of detention.

"I don't think so, I'm kind of tired. Tell Rei-chan I'll pass to visit her tomorrow after school, o.k.?" The other girl nodded and Minako said goodbye with her hand, and started to make her way home.

"Rei-chan's going to kill me… Anyways, I don't feel like being around people today…" Rei was Minako's best friend, among with the rest of her gang. She had met her a few weeks before the guys went to U.S.A. She lived with her grandparent and his helper, Nicholas (which with who, Minako and the rest of her gang thought Rei made an awesome couple, but she just kept saying she wasn't interesting in guys) She could have her temper sometimes, but she was calm most of the time, except when she fights with Usagi because of the blond being too dizzy, and the other girl being too sarcastic. Rei was a sophisticated girl and very mature, she attracted most of the male's eyes. She was a little taller than Minako, with long black hair and violet eyes. She was also capable of reading the future, for what, she was famous around the neighborhood.

It was almost half past five when she arrived home. Minako could tell her mother was there because the T.V. was on, but she didn't bother on looking for her. She didn't feel like having a sermon from her because of her detention or being late. She didn't feel like watching her half past five T.V. music program either, so she just passed through the living room to the stairs.

"And today's main topic it's the arrival of the top group on U.S.A.! Yes ladies and gentleman! They're here, in Tokyo, back to their native country! Please receive Yaten, Taiki and Seiya Kou! The Three Lights…!" But Minako didn't hear what the announcer was saying. She went straight to her room, and closed the door behind her. She saw her white cat, Artemis, sleeping over one of the pillows of her bed. The blonde girl, went to her desk and sat there, form one of the drawer she took out a little book with an orange cover. She opened it and started going through its pages. Photographs and notes and a lot of little things were there. There were all memories she had kept from her friends. She stopped turning the pages, when she saw a dry yellow rose. Her eyes became tear-full while she passed her fingers through the dead flower. _He_ had given her that rose almost six years ago…

_Six years ago, Tokyo, airport._

"-hat's up, Yaten-kun?" A ten years old Minako asked the ten years old Yaten that was standing in front of her. They were at the airport, it was the day Yaten and his brothers were leaving Japan, and Yaten had separated Minako from the group so he could have a private chat with her. Minako looked at the boy curiously, trying to figure out what he wanted to tell her that he couldn't do in front of the rest of them. Yaten was slightly pale, and he was really upset, he didn't want to leave his country or his friends "Yaten, are you going to cry?" She asked softly. His heart was jumping really hard, she could feel his breathing and she was seeing his green eyes from a new perspective, one she had never seen. Suddenly, she realized those were the most beautiful eyes in the whole world.

"Here!" He said really quick looking at her, blushed just a little. From his back, he pulled a single yellow rose with a red ribbon on it. Minako looked at the rose in surprise but took it anyways, smelling it.

"Why are you giving this to me, Yaten-kun? It's not my birthday" Since they were kids, Yaten gave Minako one rose for each year old she was on her birthday; he always gave her yellow roses with a red ribbon on them. Those two colors, yellow and red, became Minako's favorites with time.

"I… I know… I just… wanted to give it to you, for your next birthdays, for the birthdays that I won't be with you"

"But Yaten-kun! You said you'll return soon, didn't you? There was no need… I mean it's lovely" She smiled at him when she noticed that he was getting paler "Thank you, I'll keep this rose for ever! And I'll take the ribbon with me until the day we see each other again!"

"You don't have to use the ribbon… Minako-chan" He said totally red.

"But I'll do! That way, you'll always be with me! "

"I'll always be with you…"

"I know, but I'll be able to take a part of you every single day, wherever I go, Yaten-kun!" Minako said so cheerfully that she made Yaten smile at her. He knew he wouldn't return as soon as he had told her, he only said that he'll be back in a year so the girl wouldn't be more upset "I know!" Minako said after a few seconds of silence. She took her hands to her neck, trying not to break the rose, and she pulled out a necklace with a little cat on it. She extent her hand, giving it to Yaten who looked at the necklace "Take it"

"I can't, it's yours, and you made it" He said looking at the necklace.

"I know that's why I want you to have it! So you'll take me whenever you go! Take it as a gift! I want you to have it Yaten-kun!" She said smiling at him. After doubting a few seconds, he finally took the necklace from her hand and he held it in his hand.

"Thank you…"he whispered.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"I didn't give you your kiss! You gave me the flower, but I didn't give you the kiss yet!" Every time Yaten gave Minako a rose, she always gave him a kiss on his cheek. Yaten blushed terrible at the girl comment, and tried to avoid her in a scared reaction, but the girl moved too, trying to complete her part of the tradition the two of them got. And the result was a kiss indeed, just now where Minako normally gave it to him…

They stared at each other's eyes from a weird angle, closer than they have ever been; they're hands were touching, and both of them were blushing. It took them a few moments to realized, they were sharing they're first kiss with their best friend.

They broke up, the two of them in exact same shade of red, but they didn't move more than a few inches away. Minako took her hands to her lips, not believing what had just happened. Yaten stood there, blinking several times. Minako was the first one to react.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Yaten!" The boy looked at her eyes again, she was slightly shaking" I'm really are! I…!"

"Don't be" He said softly, making the girl less nervous, at least for the next two seconds. He grabbed her rose-free hand with his own, bringing her closer to him, and with his other hand, he grabbed her waist. He closed his eyes, she kept hers open in surprise, and he allowed his lips to get nearer hers until the moment they touch the other one. Minako felt her whole body shake at once, but after tasting the feeling of his lips against hers, she just closed her eyes and enjoyed the last moments she was going to pass with her biggest friend… her first kiss… her first love…

Minako licked her lips, ignoring how dry they were, in the following seconds they were full of tears. That one has been her first kiss ever, and with her best friend! She never quite understood which her exact feelings for him were, and after the last day she saw him, she didn't have a single chance to figure it out. How can someone figure out what they feeling about something especial, when he's not here?

"Liar" She whispered to the wind "You promised me to return soon… you never did… and you probably never will…" She closed her eyes, remembering all those moments she spent with him. The next thing she knew was that it was already seven in the morning…

"MINAKO-CHAN! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!!" Makoto screamed when she saw her. She run towards her as fast as her legs could carry her. Behind her, Minako could see Usagi doing the same thing. She was about to ask those two what was going on, when she was suddenly pulled away form her spot.

She had arrived considerably early, and the first thing she saw was almost all the girls in her school screaming and jumping all the way. They all carried photos and CD's with them, and they looked even stupider than in a normal day.

"Hey! Stop it you two! What the hell it's going on today!?"

"Don't you know?" The two girls stopped and Usagi looked at Minako in a faked concern face "I thought you'll be the first one on knowing!"

"Yeah, isn't that your job anyway? To chase idols? I thought we'll see you with the rest of the girls, trying to make the new celebrity guy sit with them…" Makoto said

"SOME IDOL IT'S GOING TO STUDY AT OUR SCHOOL!?" Minako got now, stars in her eyes.

"YOU'RE THE ONE ON THE BUSINESS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Both girls yelled at once. Minako just laughed nervously.

"Well, I haven't been on my magazines and T.V. lately!" The two girls' sweetdroped.

"Still, you just WON'T BELIEVE WHO THEY ARE MINAKO-CHAN!!"

"Well, I'd believe it when you tell me Usagi-chan!" At that exact moment, a black limo parked in front of the school. All the girls started to scream harder. Minako tried to catch who they were yelling at, but there were so much yelling around her, she couldn't concentrate. When she was starting to get some of the words, Usagi and Makoto grabbed her by her arms again, taking her to the center of the group of girls.

"Hey! Let me go!" Whoever was on that car, had already got off it, and was making its way to the school, because the screaming at that point was unbelievable. The three girls managed to get to the closest they could, just when the celebrity was passing. Usagi was jumping in excitement, and Makoto couldn't taker her eyes away form the three boys that were walking right in front of her. Minako, who still didn't understand what was going on, turned around to see who the famous person was just when Usagi hit her, making her loose her balance and fall over something… or someone…

She stood over the floor with her eyes firmly shut. Fortunately, she had landed into something soft, instead of the ground. She could here… nothing. All the screaming had stopped. A few moments of silence, slightly interrupted but a few whispers of fans. Still, Minako didn't open her eyes, she got a weird sensation on what she had landed of and certainly, didn't want it to come true. After those moments of tension, someone laughed, really hard.

"Ne Yaten-kuuuuuuuuuuuun!! Defeated by a girl!!??" A male voice said with a laugh. Minako opened her eyes and looked upwards to find two guys laughing. Her face fell.

"BAKA! GET OFF ME NOW!" A voice beneath her said. Minako slowly turned her eyes to see the boy where she had landed, afraid of what she'll see. And there it was, an identical pair of cattish green eyes staring angrily at her, the same she has been dreaming to see at least once more "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET OFF ME!!" Without thinking it twice, Minako jumped off the boy, her face was terribly pale. She knew those boys! The green-eyed boy got up, the silence that had felt minutes ago, was over now that everything was back to normal. The shortest boy glared at Minako once more, before he started to walk rapidly to class. He was followed by his two partners, who were still laughing. Minako just stood there in the floor, with her eyes widened, not able to react at all. Makoto and Usagi came near her and helped her up.

"Minako-chan, are you o.k.?" Makoto asked worried. Minako didn't answer. Usagi tried passing her hand in front of her eyes, no sign of reaction. They shook her, and still nothing.

"I guess you made an awesome start with Yaten-kun, ne Minako-chan?" Usagi tried. And it worked. Minako regained her color; in fact, her cheeks were more pink than normal.

"Yaten-Kun…"she whispered" That was Yaten-kun… I felt over… THEY'RE BACK!" After assimilating everything, she shouted.

"See! Told you it was something good!" Usagi said while hugging her friend happily.

"Hey, when did the bell ring?" Makoto asked after watching her clock, releasing that they were the only three people left.

"THE BELL!" The three friends started to run towards class.

"So, I hope to see that all of you will…" The teacher was presenting the three new students to her class, when suddenly, the door swung open, and Makoto, Usagi and Minako entered the room at once, falling over each other "LATE!" She screamed at her three students" DETENTION! FOR LATENESS AND FOR INTERRUMPTING MY CLASS!" The three girls started to get up. One of the new students hit the taller one and he pointed at Minako, recognizing her as the girl that felt over Yaten, and they both started to giggle. "Go-and-sit-NOW!" The teacher said with her teeth pressed hard against another. The girls didn't wait more, and they run to their sits. Makoto took a glance at the three new boys before taking a seat at Minako's back. Ami closed the book she was reading, and stared at her three friends with a weird look on her face. This could be an interesting day after all!

"As I was saying " The teacher started to speak again "I expect to see that all of you will make our new students feel comfortable"

"We have new students?" Usagi whispered to Molly, the girl that sat right in front of her.

"Yes! Tsukino-san!" The three guys immediately looked at Usagi, wondering if they had heard wrong "If you and your friends were on time just for a change you'll know these things!" Everybody started to laugh, and the girls felt their cheeks getting hotter "Now, let's sit you three so I can get this class started" She looked around and found three free spots "Kino-san, did you always sit there?"

"Yes, miss!" Makoto said. Minako looked at her because she used to sit at her left, not at her back, but the brunette told her with her eyes to stay quiet.

"O.k. then… Mizuno-san, Aino-san and Tsukino-san get up. Now"

"What did we do now?"

"Nothing else so far, Aino-san. I'm just using you three as a reference to show the new one's their sits" The guys started to look to each other, and then to the girls, not believing it "Now, if you wish to study and get good marks, I'll sit in front of Mizuno's-san. If not you can either sit at Tsukino's-san back or Aino's-san left. I'm sorry for those of you that'll sit near any of those two" She turned around to start writing something on the board. The guys looked at each other again, and without letting any of his brothers say a single word, Seiya made his way to Usagi's back with a smirk on his face. Taiki was the next one to move, and he sat in front of Ami. Exhaling, Yaten started to walk slowly to Minako's side. He didn't look at her once but it took a few minutes for Minako to take her eyes off him. It was Yaten the one sitting besides her! Her Yaten! Her friend! He was back…! But he seemed not to remember her at all…

"Nice ribbon, Minako-chan" Yaten whispered to her with a smile.

_Lunch time._

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY BACK!!" A really exited Usagi said while she hung from Seiya's neck.

"Glad to see you again, Ondango-Atama!"

"I've just missed you guys so much! "

"We missed you two, Usagi-chan" Taiki said, He was walking with Ami, discussing a book. Besides Ami was Makoto.

"LET ME GO!!" A silver haired boy said running away from a blonde mess,

"DON'T BE MEAN YATEN-KUUN!!"

"Minako-chan you're nuts!" It was lunch time and the old friends were just catching up. The girls took the guys to a nice spot under a tree were they could sit and chat. Makoto, who had been the one that had known that the guys were back, had brought some extra home-made food to share. Usagi was eating it all among with Seiya. Ami was reading a book, and Minako was hugging Yaten's arm even if the guy tried his best to take her away.

"So, for how long have you been here, Seiya-kun?"

"Since yesterday, we appeared in this T.V. show like an hour after we arrived"

"Did Kakuyuu-san come with you, Yaten-kun?" Minako asked the guy she didn't want to release.

"Yeah, she came too"

"What about your parents?" This time it was Ami the one who spoke.

"They stayed on U.S.A., we came here mostly because of our job, and because we missed Tokyo" Taiki answered.

"For how long are you staying? I mean, you're not coming back to U.S.A. in just a bunch of months, are you?" Minako asked looking at the three boys directly to their eyes.

"Ne, don't worry Minako-chan! We're planning to live here again and leave only for a tour or two! Be happy girl, you're beloved little Yaten it's going to stay here for a while!" Yaten blushed terrible at Seiya's comment.

"Oh shut up Seiya!"

"And when's you next tour? So I can figure out how much time you have here before that!"

"We don't have any tour planned for a long while" Taiki said looking at Minako "Why are you so worried about that, Minako-chan?"

"Just wondering!"

"Minako-chan has been having dreams about you… she has been missing you lots the last few days" Usagi said to the guys in a pretend whisper.

"Yeah, she eve felt asleep yesterday and dreamed about you…" Minako blushed at Makoto's and Usagi's comment, swearing she'll kill those two that night.

"If she keeps on her daydreams and everything she'll fail all her subjects, so I hope that now that you're back, Minako-chan you'll be able to concentrate more" Ami added. Seiya and Taiki looked at Minako as an older brother looks over his younger sister, Yaten, on the other way, tried his best not to glance at the girl. She had finally released his arm, but instead of feeling nice to have blood going though your veins as he had thought, felt like if something was missing there.

"We have missed you too, Minako-chan! And we have wanted to return here for years! We are not going to leave you guys so soon, take that for sure!" Taiki said with a huge smile, looking from Minako, to Ami.

"Yeah! You'll have to work hard to get free of us! We are really stubborn!"

"Those aren't new, Seiya-kun"

"Ne, Ondango-Atama have you missed me too?" Seiya asked while getting his face near Usagi's. Usagi couldn't help but blushed and giggle at the boy's reaction. She got lost in his deep blue eyes and he got nearer enough up to whisper in her ear, making her shake

"Because I'll stay here forever just for you…"

_Later that day. _

"WHAT!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Rei shouted when her four friends gave her the good news, they were all in Rei's shrine for a 'study session'. All of them nodded silently at the priestess excitement, she wouldn't admit it, but she was a huge Three Lights fan "That's so cool! I mean, and the remember you guys?"

"Yep, the three of us. We even have their phone number and apartment" Usagi answered like if there wasn't any big deal at all.

"Oh my gosh! Does that mean that we are going to have free tickets for their concerts?" Rei asked with stars on her eyes.

"I'll kill Seiya-kun if he doesn't give me tickets! Minako-chan do you know what this mean? No more nights wasted trying to get good tickets anymore!" Usagi said looking at Minako, but the girl didn't seem to be hearing her at all "Minako-chan?"

"Hey Minako-chan! Are you there? Earth to Minako-chan!" Makoto tried to make her respond "She's gone again…"

"MINAKO-CHAN!" Usagi shouted making the other blonde come to herself

"Why are you shouting, Usagi-chan?"

"Because she has been trying to talk to you and you're just gone in your own little world!" Rei almost yelled at her. She was pretty worried about her friend keeping herself on her own thoughts; it just wasn't her style at all.

"Sorry…" The girl said really soft.

"Are you O.K. Minako-chan? Is there anything wrong?"

"Don't worry Mako-chan! I'm fine!" She smiled at her friends "I guess, I'm just remembering things about them now that they're back, you know, all the excitement and stuff!" The four girls looked at the blonde one who was smiling. The all sighed and continued talking. Minako throw herself to the floor, staring at the roof, barely listening to her friend's conversation. A few minutes later, Ami excused herself saying she needed to be home early because her mother was leaving for a business trip a she wanted to say goodbye to her. Minako took the chance that Ami was leaving, to come out with an excuse to leave as well. The four girls looked at each other, but said nothing. They all knew Minako was acting strange; she probably needed some time to assimilate everything. Rei wanted to walk with her home, but Minako said she wanted to be alone for a while, and Rei got to give up. After all, it was Minako, she'll be fine…

"How was school, guys?" A voice asked them seconds after the door was opened. The famous three lights stepped inside their apartment. They drop they're school bags on the floor, and continued by sitting on the couch.

"Going to school it's annoying" Yaten said with his eyes closed.

"That's not true! Learning its fun!"

"That's for you Taiki! For me it's a nightmare!"

"It wasn't that bad, could have been worst" Seiya commented

"What about the fans? Did they chase you all over the place?"

"You won't believe what happened two minutes after we arrived!" Seiya sat facing Kakuyuu, he was smiling.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Yaten got knock out by a girl!" Seiya said with a smirk. Kakuyuu started to laugh seeing Yaten on the floor beaten by a girl on her mind "We were making our way to get inside the building, when suddenly this girl makes Yaten fall! It was so funny!"

"Well, I'd love to see you in that situation, Seiya!" The boy said irritated

"And you won't guess who the girl was" Taiki said, ignoring Yaten.

"Who?"

"AINO MINAKO-CHAN!" Seiya almost screamed" She's in hour home class too! And so are Ami-chan and Ondango!"

"Really?! That's amazing!" The red haired girl gave a little jump on her seat "So Minako-chan knocked Yaten? That sounds familiar…" The three of them started to laugh at the other boy, who, by then was terribly red, with embarrassment and fury.

"SHUT UP YOU THREE!" He said standing up and looking at them really mad "We're not six years old anymore! When are you going to stop bothering me with that?!"

"Yeah, now it could be seen in a worst way…"

"You are such a stupid perv Seiya! I'm out of here!" And without another word, he left the apartment still hearing his brother's laughs. After he left the building, he stopped thinking of where he was going to go. He decided to make a walk to the park, he loved being in parks, they were the perfect place for thinking. Once he arrived there, he sat over a hammock and started to swing it. After a while, he regretted he didn't bring a coat with him because it was starting to be cold. He sat there, watching the wind play with the leaves while he reflected on what happened that day.

Six long years had passed since the last time he had seen his friends, and even if he wouldn't ever admit it, he had missed them lots. Especially Minako. She had been his best friend, but he would never tell. She had been the only girl to who he had been close to, even closer than any girlfriend he had ever had. And she had been the first girl he had ever kissed… at first it had been an accident, but after that, he had wished for feeling her lips against his. An innocent kiss you'll say, they were only ten years old, and no one would have considered it a real kiss, but he had. Six years later, he still remembered as it had been the day before, but he had never told anyone. It was his secret, his very own secret. And so were the roses he gave her on her birthdays, but he thought his friends already knew about that, still it was nice to think it have been total secret, something just between the two of them.

He suddenly, remembered the ribbon she was wearing that day. "_I'll take the ribbon with me until the day we see each other again!_ _That way, you'll always be with me!_" She had said. And as far as he could tell, she had done so. Or had she recognized them on the T.V. show they appeared the day before and just put the ribbon on her head to pretend she had worn it all those years? "_No_" some voice inside him said "_She wasn't pretending, she had worn it for six years. She didn't know you were back_" He sighed. He didn't recognize her at once, and for the look of her eyes, she didn't recognize him either. Was that such a long time had separate them at the point they didn't know each other anymore?

"Yaten-kun?" A voice said bringing the boy back to Earth. He looked over his shoulder just to see Minako standing there.

"What's up, Minako-chan?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with the guys…"

"I was, until I got pissed off enough and ended by leaving the apartment"

"Oh…" Silence felt. Not a comfortable one, none of them knew what to say.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Yaten broke the silence, trying to have some conversation with her.

"Oh, I was going home"

"Weren't you in a meeting with you friends?"

"I was… until I decided I needed to be alone for a while…" she said in a low voice. Minako walked a few steeps to get nearer the boy "Can I sit here?" She asked grabbing the chain of the hammock that was right next to Yaten's one.

"Didn't you say you wanted to be alone for a while?"

"Not anymore; no if I can be with you" She smiled at him. Yaten smiled back, he had missed that smile for so long. The girl took sit, dropping her back at her side "So, how have you been? We really need to catch up…"

"I've been… busy. Being an idol and stuff… We travel a lot, it's really annoying actually. But I'm happy we are in Japan"

"Why's that? I mean, there are other great places were to be, new places to visit, new people to meet"

"Yeah, I know. But none of those places has my friends, Japan does" He said looking at her "I have missed you guys so much, I have missed _you_ so much…"

"I have missed you too, Yaten-kun! I really have"

"I can tell, you're wearing the ribbon I gave you, aren't you?" Minako nodded.

"I have worn it since the day you left…"

"It looks nice on you. Without it, you're hair would probably look… normal… I like it" Minako blushed at the boy's comment. She now started to notice how much he had changed through the years, with all the surprise of their return she had barely got time to think about that. He was way taller, but that was pretty obvious since he wasn't a kid anymore; still he was taller than she expected him to be, always being the short one… His hair was now really long, when he was ten he got it only to his waist, always in the low ponytail. It make him look better though, it was so well cared of, that it make her wonder what would be to touch it, to feel it through her fingers. She could also tell that his body was bigger, more masculine, when he was a little kid sometimes people confused him for a girl; but not anymore, now he got big shoulders and strong arms, probably he had worked up very long… His face was more masculine now as well, more beautiful, but his eyes… his eyes were the same beautiful cat-like green they have always been. She had looked to many other guys' eyes, trying to find a pair that amused her more than his, still she had always failed. As she had discovered years ago, those were the most beautiful eyes ever, they were like two shining stars willing to light any dark night.

"Minako-chan –Minako shook at the heard of her name coming from his lips. She blushed when she realized she had been staring at him for a few minutes "Why don't we go somewhere else? I'm starting to freeze… "

"Sure, no problem"

_One week later, Tokyo, Juuban high school, lunch time._

"We need holydays! Seriously this time! I'm going to die if we don't have a break!" An average raven haired boy exclaimed. The other two boys that were sitting with him underneath a tree nodded in agreement. Since the first day they had arrived to Tokyo they haven't done anything but work, work, and work again. They manager would call them to tell them about an interview, or photo session they got for later the same day. Besides work, there was also school with homework's, tests and projects to prepare. And, just to end their situation, they got their fans chasing them all around, not letting them breathe and also they got their friends and their personal things to deal with.

"We cannot continue this way" The tallest of the three brother said "We need someone to start taking care of out timetable, I'm tired of knowing what we have to do the day we have to do it"

"I agree with Taiki, we need a break" The shortest boy said.

"We need an assistant, someone that makes all the arraignments with our manager and that informs us with time. Because if I have to cancel another single date with my Ondango I'll…!"

"Oh, get a grip on yourself, Seiya! They're things more important than your "Ondango"!" Yaten said while he threw himself to the grass, facing the sky. It was the beginnings of October. The sky was completely clear, not even with one single cloud. The weather was still warm, and the wind made sure it wouldn't get too warm, so it kept things a bit cool.

"That's because you're _jealous _Yaten! Because at least I have a girl!" The silver haired guy laughed at his brother comment.

"You have a girl? I'm sorry to bring you down to Earth Seiya, but let me inform you that Usagi-chan does not register that you actually _like_ her at all"

"Well, maybe she doesn't but she will! You just sit there and wait Yaten! Because Ondango will end by being my girlfriend, I swear!" The boy just laughed again.

"Who, mentally sane, will like to be girlfriend with _you_?"

"As far as I remember, dear Yaten, I got more girlfriends that you did"

"Yeah, you got more outfits, you mean. At least I didn't drop them after a week!" The silver haired boy sat once more, facing Seiya.

"That's right, most of the times you didn't even give them a chance" The tallest boy said trying to put end to his brother's discussion "You know? Most of the people say that the middle brother it's the one with problems, but in my family, the older and the younger are the one's nuts!" Both boys glared at their brother and opened their mouth in order to argue, but Taiki was faster than them "Now, I agree with Seiya in the assistant thing, I'm actually tired of knowing stuff on the very last second…"

"Yeah, it doesn't give you a chance to invite Ami-san out, does it?" Yaten said waiting to see Taiki's reaction.

"At least, Taiki and I admit that we like the girls…!" Seiya started but was soon interrupted by Taiki's whisper

"I never said anything…!" But the raven boy didn't make notices of this, and kept on talking.

"And we asked them out, unlike you that you haven't even ask Minako-chan to eat an ice-cream in a whole week!"

"Did someone just say my name?" A voice behind them said, making the boys jump. Right behind them was a smiling Minako.

"Hi Minako-chan!" Seiya greeted her while he eyed Yaten, who was a little red.

"Hi Seiya-kun!" The girl smiled at him "Do you care if I sit here with you guys? The girls are out there... somewhere and I just don't know were…"

"Sure no problem" Minako sat in between Seiya and Taiki, facing Yaten "So…"Seiya continued "Where were we?"

"Speaking about our timetable..."Taiki remained him. Seiya looked at him because he was pretty sure they were talking about Yaten, but Taiki glared at him so he would just shut his mouth "And the possibility to get an assistant to help us with that"

"You're needing and assistant? Why?"

"Because being an idol sucks! You never have time to do nothing, especially when you find out that you have an interview two minutes before it!" Yaten said, throwing himself to the grass again, he closed his eyes, enjoying the sun over his face.

"Well, I thing that being an idol must be awesome" Said Minako

"Hey! I got and idea!" Seiya said, smiling evilly.

"Oh my God! Life it's about to end! Seiya has an idea!" Minako giggled at Yaten's comment.

"Very funny. But I believe you'll love my idea!"

"Then tell us so we can know it Seiya" Taiki said, looking suspiciously at the raven boy, fearing with what he'll come out.

"Well, we need an assistant, don't we?" Both boys nodded in agreement. Yaten was actually moving his hand on the air as if his fingers were saying what Sueya was "And we have someone here that would love to be an idol! "Seiya said looking at Minako who nodded as well "And it would be nice to see how being an idol is before becoming one…"

"Just say it already!" Yaten said, getting annoying by Seiya's speech.

"I was thinking that maybe we should ask Minako to be our assistant, we trust her, she trust us, and she wants to see how this business works! It's a perfect match!" Minako's eyes became stars when she heard that.

"Nice idea…" Taiki said while he nodded.

"Have you two gone nuts?" The silver haired boy said at once, getting up- Dizzy Minako being our assistant? Our timetable it's going to get worse! She's going to mess up everything…!" Minako lowered her head at the hear of his words. All the illusion of expending more time with them had flew away from her. Of course she was going to mess up everything! She was a mess already! But it hurt to hear it from his mouth, it hurt to see come out form him.

"Well, I believe you're just being unfair Yaten. I think Minako-chan will make an awesome assistant and we should give her a chance" Taiki said, after looking at Minako's reaction.

"I agree with Taiki" Said Seiya "And I vote for Minako as our assistant"

"I vote for her as well" Both brothers got their gazes focused on the shortest one. No matter if there were two of them against one; he was not going to accept it, no way. His life was a mess by itself, up to have Minako messing all the appointments. She just wasn't competent enough… or was it something else? "You don't have a choice Yaten, we have vote, and we are majority" Seiya concluded.

"It's o.k. guys; I don't want you to fight because of me. I'm sure there are a lot of girls better prepared than me for the job…" Minako said in a low voice, she haven't raise her head yet, she didn't want to face Yaten's angry eyes.

"No way, we want you Minako-chan!"

"You and Taiki-kun want me, Seiya-kun, but Yaten-kun does not. I don't think it'll be fair for him to…"

"Yaten's too stubborn, and he never gives anyone a chance. Don't hear at what he says, he's just incapable of saying something nice for a change" Said Taiki. Yaten shut his eyes firmly, and opened to give and angry look at his brothers. He got up and didn't look back at any of them while he made his way out of there. He was regretting what he said about Minako, the look in her face when he told you that she wasn't good enough actually hurt him; not that he'll ever tell though… Both boys shook their heads negatively, their brother just won't change, he will never be capable of being nice to someone… not even someone that cared for him… Minako just saw him go away, and regretted that he had interrupted the group. Maybe it would have been better to have stayed behind the tree and listen to what Yaten got to say about her… Maybe that way, she'll be able to avoid him after knowing how irritating he thought she was, and now, she'll have to face him no matter what.

_Five days later, The Crown._

The crow, the place were most of the high schools students went to hang out after school. They got video games to play, some newer and more challenging, some older, and more known by everyone. It was also the place to sit down with your friends, have a nice talk while eating something. Every teenager in the neighborhood had gone at least one hundred times to that place, and they just never got bored of it.

The same pattern was followed by one group of friends. There were normally five of them, two blonds, one brunette, one raven haired and one blue haired girl sitting at the same table, drinking the same things, always with two cats (a black female one, and a white male cat), always the very same group, always talking about different stuff.

Today, as a break of the pattern, there were only four girls, with the two cats. One of the blondes was missing. They were all chatting happily about their new (or old) friends and the concert they were about to give.

"I can't wait to hear it! I bet Seiya stinks at singing!"

"If you just listened to their CD you'll know you're wrong, Usagi-chan!" Rei said.

"Nah, I rather hear him singing on stage. They could manipulate his voice, you know?"

"I wonder when the concert's going to be…" Ami said dreamily

"They don't have a date yet, but probably in the last week of October" Minako had just appeared. She smiled at her friends, who greeted her happily, and sat next to Makoto "They're going to release the date today at the meeting that…" Suddenly, the blonde face fell. All her friends looked worriedly at her. Slowly, the girl turned her head to see the clock on one of the walls of the crow and she was more pale than normal.

"Minako-chan, are you o.k.?" Makoto asked her in concern.

"It's quarter past five…" The girl muttered.

"Yes… so?" Rei asked not understanding

"The guys had a meeting today to set a day for the concert…"

"Again, yes, so?"

"The meeting started at five…" Rei rolled her eyes, her friend was definitely on a shock and was surely not going to answer her "I'm supposed to be in the meeting…"

"You're supposed to be on a meeting that started fifteen minutes ago, Minako-chan? Ne, you aren't that late then! Just your normal lateness average!" Makoto said giving her a smile. But the girl didn't return it. She jumped on her feet looking worried.

"They're so going to kill me! I'M LATE!" And without another word, she left the room running as fast as she could, knowing she'll never make it on time because. All the girls sighed as soon as she left.

"There she goes… she's never going to change…" Rei muttered.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Minako screamed as soon as she reached the meeting room, everyone stared at her. She was holding herself with the door, totally breathless. The girl looked around to see everyone looking madly at her. "And sorry for interrupting…"

"It's o.k., Minako-chan, for a moment we thought you wouldn't make it!" Seiya said with a smile "Come and sit down, we almost have everything settled" The girl nodded, and sat at the only free seat she found, which was next to Yaten. The boy glared at her, and smirked softly, she had made a funny entrance… as she usually do…

"So, do you agree to make it the 22 of October? It's the only day Kaioh-san it's available" Their manager said.

"Sure, we don't have nothing to do that Friday" Yaten said. His brothers nodded in agreement. Minako was helping herself some water, not really listening to the conversation.

"o.k. then, you should skip class that day in order to practice, understood?"

"oh, what a punishment! A concert and no classes…" Seiya laughed a little.

"Then it's settled, the concerts will be Friday October the twenty-two…"

"Why didn't you make it on time, Minako-chan?" Taiki asked once they were out of the building.

"I… I actually forgot about the meeting, so I went to the Crow… I'm sorry guys! I should be more responsible!" The girl said; she could feel her cheeks going red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry Minako-chan, you didn't miss anything but a boring meeting anyways" Seiya blinked an eye to her just to cheer her up.

"So, when it's the concert going to be? Sorry, I didn't listen, I was to busy drinking something to be able to breath again" The three guys sweetdroped.

"It's on Friday the 22" Yaten said, looking at the girl through the corner of his eye.

"The twenty-two? Of what? November?" The girl asked

"No silly! It's too far away. The twenty-two of October!" Seiya said. Minako looked at them, the 22 of October was her birthday! Was it a surprise concert or something? Will they make her some sort of a special present? Maybe a special song o something… maybe something a little more interesting for her… She smiled at them.

"Great date!" She said with a huge smile.

"yeah, we don't have nothing better to do that Friday anyway…" said Yaten

_One week later_, the discography.

Minako was waiting for the guys to finish their practicing. She was sitting over a couch reading a magazine while she eyed them from time to time.

Three weeks had passed since they had come back to Tokyo, and it seemed as if they had never ever left. Minako had regained her friendship with the three of them really quick. Especially because she was their assistant so she was almost always with the three of them. She now knew almost all their secrets.

Seiya had confessed her that he got a crush on Usagi. So Minako started to work to try to make Usagi notice Seiya and find out what she felt for him. But the task seemed more difficult because Usagi, being as dizzy as she was, never noticed Seiya's indirects. And when Minako tried to make her speak someone would interrupt her, denying her such lovely information.

Taiki had also admitted (after a lot of pressure form his brothers and Minako) that he 'sort of' liked Ami. So once again Minako started her investigation with her genius friend.

Now, Kakuyuu had joined her with her investigations. Minako was also interested in Kakuyuu's apparently new crush, a guy she had met in university who studied medicine. So she now got three romances to take care of.

And finally, there was Yaten. The silver haired boy had told her several times he did not like any girl at all. But Minako didn't believe him; she could tell he liked someone. But after a while, she decided it would be better to let the guy speak for himself instead of pushing him to. On the other hand, they had become the same (or better) friends they once were. Yaten told Minako almost all his secrets, things he had never told to anyone else, and also he shared his feeling and fears with her. And so did her. He had even apologized to her for being mean when Seiya gave the idea of making her their personal assistant.

"I was wrong, you're doing it great" He had said "it surprises me how much you have changed, you seem more mature now"

"That's weird, everyone say that I'll never ever change…"

She was in a moment of life where it couldn't be anymore perfect: her grades weren't that bad, she was doing her favorite thing at playing cupid with his friends, she spent lots of time with the girls and boys, and she was really close to Yaten now.

The only thing that sometimes kept her mind busy was the silver haired boy: she started founding herself falling for him. After all it wouldn't take her that much of a time, the guy was cute and she felt in love with almost everybody. But this time it felt different, it felt better. Even though she knew he only saw her as a "buddy", a sister perhaps, she got hope that maybe someday… Maybe sometime she'll be able to kiss those lips again, to feel them against her own, against her skin; maybe she'll be able to touch his long hair, the same hair she had always wondered how it felt, it was soft or it was not? It was well combed or it was a mess? Maybe she'll be able to know it; and maybe she'll be able to be inside his arms, to rest her head over his chest while he hugged her… All those things were what she desired, was that love? She thought she had been in love in the past, but now she felt different when she was near him. She felt a lot of butterflies inside her stomach, tickling her in excitement. Her cheeks got pink easier when he was near her, and sometimes she could tell she acted dizzier around him. He smiled a lot when he was near her, and she loved it, her whole body melted with that simple smile the most beautiful and unique smile. And his eyes… how many times had she found herself totally gone inside his deep green eyes so far? Countless.

Minako lifted her gaze once more, to see how the guys were doing. They weren't singing anymore, they were talking to their manager. She couldn't tell about what, only that Seiya looked a little excited. She sighed wishing they would allow her to enter that room and to be able to listen the conversation and their songs. So far, she hadn't listened to any single song; the group didn't let her. No matter how poor little wet puppy faces she gave them, how many times she beg them, how many times she had jumped, pretended to cry and acted like a baby; they never allowed her to listen.

"Because it would be better if all our fans find out the new songs of the album in concert!" Seiya had said taking the point that even if Minako was their assistant, she was also their fan so the girl didn't even know the names of the songs.

The door opened, and Minako jumped on her feet smiling at the three of her friends. The guys said 'thanks' to their manager and made their way to the couch were Minako was standing next to. The three of them sat there, looking really tired. Minako went to grab some water bottles to give to them, it was no good to be thirsty after singing and it could damage their throat. After giving each of them some water, she sat next to Taiki in the big couch and waited for them to tell her the news. But none of the three seemed to be able of talking anymore, or not wanted to talk, or haven't noticed she wanted to do so. They left her no other option but to ask for her information.

"So, what how's the CD going? What were you talking about with the manager?"

"The CD is finished, and abut time, the concert it's next week" Taiki said smiling at the girl.

"At we were talking about some sort of a party the discography wants to make next Thursday, to celebrate we finished and the concert" Seiya explained "Pretty weird, because it's the day before the concert…"

"Think it this way, Seiya; you'll be able to invite Usagi-chan to the party, talk to her before he listens to your '_love song'" _Yaten said before drinking some more water.

"I haven't thought about that! Then if Ondango does not understand me, then comes the song se should get that one! It's perfect! Seiya said with little heart on his eyes. The rest of the people sweetdroped. "Taiki why don't you ask Ami-chan to go to the party with you? "Seiya said blinking at Taiki who's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Yeah… it's a possibility…" The smartest one said with a mysterious tone.

"Minako-chan, are you coming with us, aren't you? Maybe you could go with Yaten…" Seiya said with a smirk. Minako felt her cheeks go hotter and looked shyly to the boy. Yaten, on the other hand, who got his eyes closed, opened one of them to look at Seiya.

"I can't go with her" He said in his normal rude tone. Minako felt like if something had just punched her on her stomach. Seiya looked suspiciously at his brother.

"Why not? Minako-chan doesn't have a date and neither do you…"

"And since when you know my life better than I do, Seiya?" The silver haired boy asked angrily.

"Well, if you got a date we'll know!" The stubborn blue eyed boy said

"Let me inform you, Seiya, that you're not the center of the universe to know everything!"

"Then who's your date if you got one?" Seiya said.

"You don't know her, it's a girl I met a few days ago" The boy said closing his eyes.

"Where did you meet her? What's her name? How long have you been dating her?"

"I don't see any reasonable reason to tell you, Seiya. My private life it's none of your concern, and if you excuse me" Yaten said while he put himself on his feet, looking at his brother rather angrily "I gotta go now, I'm supposed to meet her after the practice" He glared at Seiya once more, to then turn his gaze to Minako who was with her head lowered "Minako-chan" He called her softly, making the girl face him at once. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were even more blue than normal.

"What, Yaten-kun?" She asked in a lower voice than a whisper.

"Sorry I can't go with you" And without any other word, he turned his back to the group of three and closed the door behind him. He didn't feel guilty, why should he? He got a date, big deal! And it wasn't his fault that Minako didn't have one. Besides, he wasn't truly interested in her that way.

_Next day, Rei's shrine_

"Thanks so much for the tickets, Minako-chan!" Rei said smiling at her friend "They're awesome seats!"

"Yeah, I know, I asked Seiya for them" The blonde smiled at her friends.

"Minako-chan, it's the date right?" Ami asked looking at her own ticket

"Yep, it's next Friday. And I supposed Taiki-kun already told you about the party next Thursday, didn't he?" Ami blushed at Minako's comment but nodded silently.

"You're so lucky girls! Seiya and Taiki asked you out…" Makoto said dreamily.

"Yes we are lucky! It's going to be really fun to go with them, ne girls?" Usagi said looking at Ami and Minako.

"It's not fair, you three already have the three guys at your feet… -Rei said a bit jealous, making Ami blush harder. Usagi, on the other hand, didn't understand what Rei meant.

"That isn't quite true, Rei-chan. Taiki-kun and Seiya-kun _are_ at Ami-chan and Usagi-chan's feet, but Yaten-kun already has a date…" Minako said darkly. All her friends looked at her.

"He has a girlfriend?" Makoto said not believing it.

"Not exactly, as far as I know it's just a date. But I'll find more about it tomorrow when I see them!" Minako smiled at them "Nothing escapes love detective Aino Minako!" All the girls' sweetdroped. Minako smiled at them, while they continue to chat. Slowly, she found herself falling into her own thoughts again. What if that date was actually a girlfriend? Has she lost her chance? She sighed. Did she ever have a chance with the boy?

"Yes, six years ago" She thought "Six years ago you actually _kissed_ him, but, what now?" Sometimes she felt that he actually liked her, like more than a friend. But the rest of the time, she could tell he didn't have any romantic interest on her, that she was just "Minako…"

_Saturday, the discography._

Minako was, once more, at the discography, the guys were going to review the CD to see if it was o.k. This time, she wasn't alone; Kakuyuu had gone with her too. And Usagi and Ami said they'll pass later to see how things were going. Minako had made them promise they'll pass by, so the guys would have a chance to speak with them.

The blond and red haired girls were sitting in the same couches, chatting happily. The three boys haven't started recording yet because Yaten was late. For what Kakuyuu knew, he was supposed to pass for his secret date before coming to practice.

"Has he told you anything about her? Like were he met her or something?" Minako asked Kakuyuu, trying her best not to look more curious about the subject than necessary.

"Not really, he's really closed when it comes with relationships. We know the girls he's dating only when he has asked them to be his girlfriend, but we never have the chance to talk much to them. I guess he feels will embarrass him enough to make the girl drop him, and he hates being dropped" The girl told her.

"But he never ever tells anything? Then how am I supposed to find out things about it when no one knows anything!" She said crossing her arms around her chest. For the past three days she had worked hard trying to find out who the girl Yaten got a crush on was. She was really interested on it first of all, she wanted to know who the competition was, and second, she was hurt because Yaten didn't trust her with that secret.

"I know, but we'll find out soon. Yaten never lasts much with girlfriends, and after that he normally tells us a little bit of it, and then it's just over"

"So he got lots of girlfriends and dropped them after three weeks?"

"Sort of, he normally drops them sooner. He dates her for a week and the girlfriend thing lasts another week" Kakuyuu said "Don't worry, I don't think this time it will be anything different, so she'll be dead for him before the party, believe me. You'll have a better chance with him anyways, he actually knows you" The red haired girl blinked and eye to the blonde one in compliment. Minako blushed. Did she know…? "Don't worry, it's not that obvious. It's just that I had always thought you and him make such a lovely couple!' She said as if she had just read the other's girls thoughts.

"So you think he'll drop her soon?" Minako asked with new hopes. Kakuyuu was about to answer her, when the door was opened and Yaten entered the room, behind him, was a _girl._ Minako and Kakuyuu stopped talking at once to stare at them.

The girl was way shorter than Yaten, perhaps as short as Usagi was. She got long curly blond hair, until her waist, and icy blue eyes. At first sigh Minako didn't like her at all, not only because she was her competition, but because it gave her a bad feeling. She seemed so cold, so distant, and so numb, that it made her feel cold as well. She looked like the reincarnation of an ice queen, beautiful, yes, but emotionless. Both girls looked at each other directly to the other's eyes, like daring the other to make a move. The girl grabbed Yaten's arm with her own, still looking at Minako's eyes.

"Hey girls!" Yaten greeted her sister and friend "This is Koori" He moved his head towards the girl that was next to him. She didn't move or say anything "Koori, this is my sister Kakuyuu" The red haired girl stood up to greet his brother's new "girlfriend". She shook hands with her, smiling, but thinking this would be the last time they'll see each other "And this is my friend, Minako-chan" He told the girl. Minako just nodded with her head instead of bothering on get up and shake hands with her. The other blond smirked at her, but said nothing.

"So, you're Yaten's friend, aren't you?" Kakuyuu said, noticing how both blondes were trying to kill each other with their eyes.

"I'm his _girlfriend" _The girl said. He voice sounded distant, gone, but challenging.

"Oh I see…" Kakuyuu said softly looking funny at the girl "You're so not going to last with him, girl" She thought.

"Koori, I gotta got to practice otherwise the boys are going to kill me. Why don't you stay here and talk to Minako-chan and Kakuyuu?" Yaten said grabbing his girlfriend from her waist. He normally wouldn't have done that in front of people, but he felt like holding her close, just to show she was his _girlfriend_. He expected Minako to react when she said they were officially dating, but his friend didn't seem to care much. She didn't say anything. Why did that disappoint him if Minako was just… Minako?

"Thanks God we're done!" Seiya moaned. The practice that day had taken them more than they had expected. The sky was already black and cloudy. It seemed like it was going to rain. And rain wasn't going to help Seiya's mood, he was supposed to meet Usagi that day, but when she came by he was really busy and couldn't talk to her, so she ended by leaving. It was somehow depressing the fact that he never actually managed to speak to Usagi the way he tried. Always, always, something got to happen…

"Thanks God the concert its next Friday and we won't have to practice every single day" Said Taiki. He, as Seiya, was planning to go out with Ami, but she left as well. And he was now, disappointed. But the memory of the concert and the song he had written to Ami cheered him up a little; he'll have his opportunity with her, when the time came.

"You're finally finished!" A red mess said. The three boys looked down to their sister. Kakuyuu who was smiling at them "I thought I'll die here before you came out of there!"

"It wasn't our fault, we won't have enough time to practice over the week, so they kept us more time than necessary" Yaten said taking his arms over his head in a bored reaction. He wasn't surprised that he didn't see the two blonde girls that were with Kakuyuu a few hours ago. Koori had told him she was leaving an hour after she got there. And Minako… well, he didn't actually know were Minako had gone, but considering time, she had probably gone home.

"So everything's settled for next Friday then? I mean, you're totally done aren't you?"

"We still have to practice, but we had decided which songs to sing on concert, so its fewer job" Taiki told his older sister.

"Why did you stay until so late if the rest of the girls left, Kakuyuu?"

"I felt like waiting for my three little loving brothers!" She said pinching Seiya's cheek.

"Hey that hurts!"

"So…"

"So what?"

"I want to know!"

"Know what?"

"About your girlfriend Yaten!"

"Why do you want to know about her?"

"Because I care about my little brother!" Kakuyuu said impatiently. She had waited a long time for her other two brothers to finally go to sleep, so she could talk to the oldest one of them three.

"I'm not a baby"

"I know, I just want to know"

"What do you want to know?" Yaten rolled his eyes. Every time he got a new girlfriend, Kakuyuu always interrogated him about her. She cared too much about him. He was old enough to decide for himself after all, he wasn't a little kid that always needed advice of his older sister. He had made his point clear on the subject several times already, but the red haired girl never gave up.

"I don't know… I just, didn't like her for you"

"You always say the same thing!"

"It's because I never like them!"

"Isn't the mother the one who's supposed to be overprotected about her son?" He said.

"Yaten listen to me" The girl ignored her brother's comment. She grabbed the boys hand into her own, forcing him to listen at her "Do you want to know why I didn't like her or any others?" Yaten rolled his eyes but nodded, maybe by letting her talk she'll get over this pointless conversations "Because they aren't made for you. Let me finish!" She added when the boy opened his mouth to argue "Black and black don't get along well and neither do white and white. Do you understand that?"

"I don't understand _you"_

"Suppose you're a black, you don't need to look for another black to get with the perfect pair; you need to get a white. Someone different form you, not your girl twin!"

"But if I look for someone different from me that wouldn't make a match at all! We wouldn't be anything the same…!"The girl breathed looking for patience.

"You don't need someone _just_ like you, and someone _totally_ opposite to you won't be good either. You need to look for someone that _completes _you"

-What do you mean?"

"Black and Black repeal each other because they're too much alike; Black and White attract each other because their too different, but sometimes its just attraction; You need to find a White with who you'll become a Grey with" Yaten stared at her sister for a while, wondering why she always got to speak in a puzzle way instead of just saying the things in a way he'll understand.

"Then, who do you think it's my "White" according to you?" The girl released his hands and smirked at him.

"I never said it should be a White because I said 'suppose you're a Black' It could be a Black if you're a White… But instead of being total opposite, it need to melt together to form a nice Grey" The girl laughed at the face Yaten gave her when she told him this. It was just too funny to make him go mad!

"Taiki its right, the older sister and the younger brother are the one that are nuts, not the middle ones…"

_Wednesday_

He was staring at the window even if he was a little away from it. It was a sunny day, again, not even one cloud on the light blue sky. It was windier though and a little cooler. Fall was already in. The trees were red, yellow and orange, all warm colours. He liked fall. Most of the people he knew didn't like it; they say it was quite depressing seeing the tree lose their leaves. But he liked it. He loved walking though parks and step over the leaves and her they crunch. He loved the colours, he just liked the atmosphere.

Yaten sighed. He looked at the clock over the board. Ten minutes. Ten minutes and he'll be free. God school could be so boring! He turned his head towards his right, Minako was seating there, and she was… writing notes? He raised an eyebrow. No way! Minako studying? He moved his head nearer so he could see what she was writing. Those weren't history notes… those lines... were they a song?

"…_I just want you to know,_

_That I love the way you laugh; _

_That I want to hold your hand…_"

"Nice" He whispered to her ear making her jump, she hadn't notice he was reading. She looked at his eyes, blushing slightly "Who are those lyrics for? One lucky man I guess?" Minako blushed even more. Yes, they were for one man, she didn't know if it was lucky or not "C'mon, tell me, for who are they?"

"No one in especial, just random thoughts" She said quickly turning her gaze to the paper again.

"You gotta like someone to write that" The boy insisted "Tell me Minako-chan, who do you like?" Minako grabbed her pen harder. She could feel her cheeks going red, and all her body growing hot "oh, it's a secret, isn't it?" Yaten leaned nearer Minako "I promess I won't tell anyone-" He whispered in her ear making her shake. She was breathing faster and her heart was jumping.

"I… I actually _do _like someone… you don't know him…" she said in a whisper, her eyes were closed, but still she could tell Yaten hadn't move an inch away "But…but he doesn't love me back… "

"He doesn't _love_ you back?" Yaten asked making emphasis in the four letter word. Yaten felt as if a knife has just been stubbed in his stomach. Minako nodded. Silence fell. Yaten couldn't believe it, Minako, her friend Minako, _her_ Minako was in _love_ with this stupid guy? What the hell! What the hell was _he_ thinking? If Minako loved some guy if not of his concern, he was nothing more than a friend to her anyways. And she was nothing more than a friend to him… "Get a grip Yaten, you have a girlfriend. Are you jealous?" he thought "That guy must be a total idiot" He finally said. Minako faced him "I mean, which guy wouldn't like to have you as their girlfriend?" The girl was blushing terribly at what her crush was telling her "Don't worry Minako-chan, he'll notice was he's missing soon, believe me, you don't pass unseen" He blinked and eye to her. Minako had opened her mouth to say something and closed it, changing her mind. He opened again and just when noise was about to come out of her moth, the bell rung.

Yaten looked at her once more, and started to pick up all his books. Minako looked at what she had written.

"…_I still keep your photographs_

_Among with all your memories._

_I just want to feel, _

_That you were always with me…_"

"Just crap" She muttered. She grabbed the piece of paper and pulled it off her notebook and proceeded to make a paper ball with it. She left it over her desk, picked up her stuff and headed to the door.

Yaten looked at the spot Minako had been seconds ago, and then at the paper ball over her desk. He looked around to see if someone was seeing him, and when he saw the coast free, he extended his hand and took the paper. He put it in his pocket, knowing it will be safe there until he got a moment to read it all. He grabbed his stuff and exited the room.

"So the big concert's on two days! You got to be excited boys!" Makoto said cheery full.

"Yeah, I know! The concert it's going to be great! Don't you think so, Ondango?" Seiya blinked an eye to Usagi who was walking right next to him.

"Uh? Yeah, it'll be awesome" The blonde answered shyly.

"Are you going to practice tonight?" Ami asked Taiki.

"Sort of, you can come with us if you want to. It's going to be boring, it's just sing the same thing over and over again, and you won't even listen to it" Taiki added seeing that the girls where getting excited. No one had yet listened to the Three Lights new CD; it was "top secret"

"Not fair! I want to know what you guys are going to present!"

"Well, then, my dear Ondango, you'll have to wait until Friday! Believe me it's going to worth it" Seiya said grabbing Usagi from her waist bringing her closer. Usagi couldn't make anything else but blush. The rest of the group laughed.

"Hey, by the way, where are Yaten-kun and Minako-chan?" Makoto asked looking at her sides trying to see her friends.

"Probably making up on the classroom…"

"Seiya!" Everyone shouted at him.

"I saw Minako-chan exiting the room, but I lost her on the way out of the building…" Ami said.

"Looking for me guys?" Minako said from behind the group. The five friends turned to see her. She was smiling. And she was happy, they guy she loved had just told her that any guy would fall for her! That meant she still got a chance with him…!

"Yeah, is Yaten with you? We need to get to the discography…" Seiya said in a boring voice. He was not in the mood for practicing.

"No, he's not with me. I left the room before he did…"

"He'll join us soon, then, I expect" Said Taiki. The group headed towards the street were they went they're own ways. Makoto and Ami went to Rei's shrine. Minako, Usagi and the two boys waited for Yaten to arrive so they could go as well.

"Aren't you going to let us listen anything?" Usagi begged Seiya

"Nope"

"Please!" She grabbed Seiya's arm and looked at him with pathetic eyes, but the boy just laughed at her Ondango.

"Yaten! Over here!" Minako shouted when she saw the silver-haired ponytail exiting the building. She waved her hand and gave some little jumps to claim his attention. The boy gave her a look, and continued walking. Minako stood there; she had lowered her arm, wondering why he didn't come where they were waiting for him. And her question was answered fast. On the other side of the street, there was a blonde girl waiting for someone. Minako recognized her to be Koori, and suddenly her whole world was turned into grey, she felt as if a bucket of cold water had just been dropped over her head. Of course! He had just told her all those things because he was her _friend_, not because he actually _believed_ in them. Damn she had been stupid! He got a girlfriend after all, and it was obvious that she was not the kind of girl he was interest in, not being as dizzy, childish and care-free as she was… She sighed and looked at her friends. The two boys were looking at each other; none of them liked Koori as their brother's girlfriend. Usagi, on the other hand, didn't understand what was happening.

"Let's go" After a few minutes of silence, Taiki said "Yaten's going to catch up on us, and if he don't, bad for him"

"Are you serious? That girl is Yaten's _girlfriend_?" Usagi asked Minako. The two girls were walking towards Rei's shrine; they had left the studio half an hour after they arrived there. It had been, just as Taiki predicted it, boring. The guys entered the studio and they didn't allow them to listen to the songs, no matter how hard they tried to convince them. And sitting over a couch waiting until they finish without hearing nothing at all, wasn't a good plan for them.

"That's what Yaten told me" Minako said. She was looking directly at her feet while she walked. She got to face that girl once more; she didn't like her, not one little. That was actually the main reason of why she asked Usagi to leave the place. She actually didn't mind waiting there for the guys to finish, she liked doing that, being there for them, even if they didn't allow her to listen. But today, that girl was there… she couldn't stand being near her, even less after what Yaten had told her that afternoon. She didn't want to be near the guy either, it made her feel… stupid.

"I can't believe it! Yaten doesn't look like the kind of guy that will have a girlfriend…"

"Kakuyuu told me he actually does have lots of girlfriends but he drops them after a week or something…" Minako said darkly. "He just likes having a different outfit every week…" Minako thought. She sighed and looked at the sky, it was getting cloudier "Seems like it's going to rain..."

_Thursday evening._

"Where the hell it's Minako-chan?" Makoto asked while she was combing her hair. The four friends were at Rei's shrine, getting ready for their party tonight. It was a rainy cold night, one of those nights when nobody's on the street, one of those night to spend alone at home…

"I don't know… she was supposed to be here an hour ago! That's even later than I have ever been!" said Usagi.

"Why don't we call her again? Maybe she'll pick the phone this time…" Ami suggested.

"I'll give it a try, she better answer us now. The guys will arrive soon!" Rei said. She went into her room to call her friend. They had tried several times already, but they only received the answering machine. Rei picked up the phone and marked Minako's home numbers, and waited. And waited, and waited and…

"_Moshi Moshi you're calling the Aino residence! We're not here right now, so please leave a message and we'll answer soon!_" Minako's cherry voice said. Rei sighed, she knew her friend was home, but she didn't know why she wouldn't just pick up the phone…"

"_Minako-chan, its Rei, again. Please I know you're there PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE! C'mon Minako-chan! The guys are about to arrive, why don't you answer? Why didn't you come? Pick up!! You know we'll find out eventually… Do as you wish, but I think you're being silly, are you seriously going let that plastic bitch win you? You know where to fins us Minako-chan… just come by when you realize you're making a mistake… See ya…" _Rei's voice died. Minako was sitting over her bed. She had listened to every single message her friends had gave her that night. But no matter how hard they tried to convince her to go, she didn't feel like being around them that night. She was more comfortable over her bed, in her pajamas, watching T.V. and her cat as her only company.

She knew tonight was the party on the discography; she just didn't want to face Yaten. She didn't want to face reality, no, no if she could avoid it. Yaten wasn't interested in her, she already knew. But somewhere, deep inside herself, she had truly thought she got a chance with him… How stupid… And it was also raining; she wasn't in a mood to go to parties, and less with rain… Oh rain…

"Hey girls!" Seiya greeted them the second he got out of the car. The four girls came down to meet them as fast as their dresses allowed them to.

"Hi Seiya!" Usagi said throwing herself to him, he caught her and felt his whole body shake.

"Hi Ondango, you look beautiful!" He whispered in her ear making her giggle.

"Ready to go girls?" Taiki asked from the inside of the car. All of the girls nodded "get in then!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Seiya said looking at them and counting with his fingers "You're four… where's Minako-chan?" All the girls looked at each other.

"And where's Yaten?" Rei asked trying to change the subject.

"He's at the back of the car, with that Koori girl" Seiya said in a whisper with a boring tone "And Kakuyuu. Now, where's Minako-chan?"

"She didn't feel well" Makoto lied.

"Who didn't feel well? What's wrong?" Yaten had just emerged from the back seat of the car. The boy looked around at everybody's face, searching for an answer. He had just heard the words "Minako" and " not well" in what seemed the same sentence, and he absolutely didn't like the sound of it.

"Minako-chan, she called us saying she was ill and that we should go without her" Said Ami.

"She's ill? What does she has? Is she o.k.? Does she need something?" Yaten said all at once.

"Call down boy!" Seiya looked at him "I'm sure she's fine, she probably has a cold or something like that, don't worry! You're lovely Minako will make it to tomorrow's concert in order to hear your love song!"

"Shut up Seiya! I'm just worried about her because…!"

"Because what Yaten?" Kakuyuu asked taking her head out of the window; she got a weird smile on her face. Behind here was Koori, she didn't have a smile on her face, she was looking rather irritated.

"Because she's my _friend_, Kakuyuu" He said looking at her sister's eyes. She smiled even more, like daring him to tell her something else, daring him to admit something he didn't even understand, something that maybe didn't even exist…

"Boring, boring, boring, boring… There's nothing on the damn T.V! "Minako said turning the T.V. off. She looked at her clock, ten o'clock. The party must have started already… She sighed. Rei's words have been haunting her the whole night. Was she right? Was she being stupid by not fighting? Was she really going got let that…?

"She has nothing to win over me" She whispered "A war never existed…" The blonde hugged herself and buried her head in between her legs. She felt tiny tears started to come out of her eyes, but she cleaned them away. She didn't want to cry, not for a guy. But… she couldn't handle it. She needed him; she wanted him to be with her right now. Just to hug her, or call her mean names as he used to when they were kids. She just wanted him to be there, talking about his stuff, sharing his inner feelings with her. And she just wanted to listen to them, and to share her own. She wanted to see his green eyes, to make him smile, to make him mad. She just wanted _him_. After all the time she had wondered what her feelings for the green eyes guy were, she now had found the answer: She was in love with Yaten Kou.

"You want to what? You can't call her, Yaten! You're supposed to be taking care of me not _her_!" A blonde girl shouted; she was walking fast behind a silver haired ponytail. She was mad, she was supposed to be his girlfriend, and not that other girl he was worried about "Yaten! Those stupid girls already told she's fine, that she only has a cold! Would you please…?"

"No!" The boy turned around to face his date. He was angry too. He didn't want to be around that girl anymore, his mind was in another world, in another girl "Look, first of all never ever call my friends stupid again! And second, I don't care what they said I'm worried about her because even if she got a cold she would have come because she's not a normal girl she's MINAKO!"

"Oh yes? And if you care so much about her why didn't you asked her out instead of me?"

"Because you're my _girlfriend" _He said in between his teeth. _My girlfriend…_

"_Yes_! And that's why you should forget the hell about that stupid kid and start paying me attention, Yaten! I'm your girlfriend not she!" Koori shouted.

"Yes, well I'm sorry, I can't handle but to be worried about her! And I also can't handle being close to her, and I can't handle…!"

"What? You can't handle what, Yaten?"

"I can't handle you anymore! You know what? Asking you out; was a mistake, but a worst one was asking you to be my girlfriend!" The girl stood there, her ears couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Are you breaking up with me!?" She said angrily, facing him, daring him to do it.

"Yes! I'm breaking up with you, so deal with it" He turned his back at her at once, starting to walk faster. He could hear her shouting at him, insulting him. But it didn't matter. He wanted to know if Minako was alright. Maybe Kakuyuu was right and he was being paranoiac, but he knew Minako, he knew her inside and outside and she wouldn't have missed a party for a simple cold. He palmed his jacket looking for his cell-phone. Once he found it he marked Minako's number, and waited.

"_Moshi Moshi you're calling the Aino residence! We're not here right now, so please…_" He hung up. Crap. She was probably asleep or unconscious or…

"Yaten?" Someone called him. He turned around to see Rei standing there "What are you doing here? Where's that Koori girl?"

"I don't know, not care"

"What's wrong?"

"I just called Minako and the machine answered me"

"Oh, that's normal, Minako hadn't answered us the whole night I guess she…" But she stopped there and bit her lip. She had just made a big, big mistake by telling this to Yaten.

"What do you mean? You said she called you telling you she was ill!" Yaten shouted.

"Calm down Yaten!"

"Calm down? You… you lied to me! She's not ill is she?" Rei shook her head. Yaten passed one of his hands through his hair

"Look, she's o.k. Yaten; I guess she just didn't want to come…"

"Why not? Why would she?"

"That Yaten, it's for me to know, and for you to find out"

She sat over a hammock, and started to swing it. The sky was still covered by clouds and it would rain in any minute. She could smell it in the air. It was a cold night, and she started to regret she hasn't brought another coat with her. Suddenly she had felt the need of fresh air, the need to be out, and it had stopped raining so she took the chance.

She breathed a bit of the chilly air and it made her shake. She closed her eyes and started to go faster. She imagined she was a bird, and she was flying, flying far away; to a place where only she and he'll be, to a place from where she'll never wake…

Yaten was walking through the park, his hands in his pocket and his head low. He couldn't deny he was still worried, but Rei had told him several times that Minako was alright. He didn't see why she would lie at him, at least with that, she was her friend after all and he should better trust her. He had left the party after talking with her, feeling the need to be alone and taking the fact that it wasn't raining anymore. He walked towards the hammocks; he just liked being there when he needed to think. And he surely needed to do some serious thinking.

And there she was long golden hair and red ribbon. He stood there; watching her move, it was like watching her dance, fly somehow. He approached carefully, trying not to make her notice him. Slowly he sat in the hammock next to hers, and waited until she stopped moving and slowed down. After a few minutes, she did so and opened her eyes.

"Yaten-kun…" She whispered to the sky.

"Yes?" He asked softly. Minako have a little jump and turned her head to see his green looking straight at her. She felt her heart jumping and beating faster than it ever had. She also felt her cheeks growing red.

"Whoa… what are you doing here?" She managed to say. He had heard her that was for sure…

"I should ask the same thing, it's late, and cold. You could get sick"

"Oh c'mon, Yaten, you sound like my mom…" Silence fell, not a comfortable one. None of them knew what to say, what to do, and how to act. They were staring at their own feet, waiting for the other to break the damn silence. Minako was breathing heavily, but finally, she broke the silence, not being able to hold it for another second "Aren't you supposed to be in the party with that Koori?" She said in a whisper. Yaten lifted his head to look at her; she was still staring at her toes. His heart started to beat faster, and he didn't know why.

"I was, until I wasn't there anymore…"

"Why not?" Minako lifted her head too to meet Yaten's eye, there was something in his tone…

"I made a mistake with her, asking her out and to be my girlfriend. She wasn't for me…"

-"Oh… she broke up with you? Are you o.k.?" Yaten laughed and smiled at her.

"No, I broke up with her"

"Oh…"

"You know what?" He said lifting his head towards the sky "Seiya was right, I should have asked you to go to that party with me, it would have been better, I guess" He faced her again, smiling "What about if we go out together next time?" Minako lowered her face again, and closed her fists. She could feel her body getting hotter, and tears beginning to form. She shut her eyes, denying them the way out and tried her best to control herself. "What is he doing? He doesn't really like me! Why is he asking me out then? It's that all he wants from me? To be his new outfit? To date him once, maybe twice, and that's it? No way" she thought "Minako-chan…?" He said softly again, noticing the girls reaction. She got up really fast, her whole body shaking in anger; she was not going to be just a simple outfit!

"I'm sorry Yaten but it's never going to happen!" She said rudely. Yaten got up as well. Minako faced him with her eyes full with tears, both of sadness and angriness "I don't want to be just a stupid outfit for you Yaten! Just a stupid diversion! I want more from you than that!" And with that she turned her back and started to run. He didn't call her back, and she was grateful for that, it made her escape easier. He stood there, not understanding what she meant. An outfit? He never thought of her as just an outfit! He cared too much for her. He took his hands to his neck and removed a girly necklace with a little cat on it. He looked at it. He wanted more from her too…

-Yes, fifteen yellow roses all tied up with a big red ribbon…And I want one yellow rose at my home… yes only one rose… no! Fifteen yellow roses with the ribbon to the address I just gave you and only ne to this other address… … No I don't want the card to have my name… Message? Let me think about it…

Minako was sleeping peacefully over her bed. The sun was already out and it was another beautiful day. She moaned and turned around, trying to avoid the light. It was not fair! It was already morning and she had fallen asleep a few moments ago. And now she got to go to school, and face him… Wait! It was Friday! It was the concert night! He wasn't going to school! And it was her birthday…

She slowly moaned and opened her eyes. That's right, it was her birthday, and none of her friends seemed to remember it, not with the concert. She got up and started to get ready for school.

For the second time on the year, she was in time, actually she was early. She went to her locker and opened. One letter felt out from it. Minako grabbed it and read it.

"_Dear Minako, _

_We just wanted to wish you a very happy birthday! And promess that will give you a real present after the concert. Hope you'll have a great day!_

_Love, _

_Seiya, Taiki, Kakuyuu and Yaten._"

She smiled. The four of them did remember her birthday after all! And that gave her new hopes… She put the card away and started pulling books out of her locker, searching for any information of roses. Maybe Yaten hadn't forgotten about their tradition…

But for her disappointment, only books and her mess was inside her locker. She put everything back, grabbed the books she needed and slowly made her way towards her classroom. He had forgotten about it after all, maybe the guys had just put his name there but he didn't remember it was her birthday…

She entered the room, and spotted her three friends there. She went towards them, faking a smile.

"Morning girls!"

"Hi Minako" The girls said in chorus "And happy sixteenth birthday!" They said throwing themselves over the blonde.

"You remembered!"

"How could be forget! You're our friend, Minako-chan and none concert it's going to make us forget about your birthday" Usagi said with a smile.

"Yes! You're more important than that Minako-chan!" Makoto said tickling her.

"Did you really think we had forgotten about it?" Ami said. Minako smiled at her friends.

"Thanks!" She said

"For what?"

"Just thanks!"

"Yaten? It's that you? What are you doing so early? It's eight in the morning!" Taiki moaned as he entered the room. Yaten had awoken him and Seiya up saying he needed to talk to them of something important.

"Yes, what the hell it's wrong with you? We are not supposed to be practicing for two more hours so let me sleep!"

"We have a change of plans, Seiya" Yaten said and proceeded to give each one a piece of paper "New song, here's the lyric. I want to play this song tonight, o.k.? So we need to practice it NOW"

"What the hell…!? We don't have time!"

"Please, Seiya. I really need to play this song tonight, otherwise, I won't sing "He said crossing his arms over his chest, smiling at their brothers. They didn't have any other option; they couldn't make the concert without Yaten.

"Do you have the instruments prepared…?" Taiki asked

"What do you mean you aren't coming? Minako-chan you can't miss the concert!" Makoto said. The five girls were at Rei's, once more.

"It's you birthday! I'm sure they're going to sing something especial for you!" Ami insisted.

"Yes! The sent you a letter! It's obvious they're going to..!"

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, I just have stuff to do"

"Since when?" Makoto asked

"Since… today…"

"Minako-chan… "All the girls looked at her.

"Look, my parents made last hour arrangements for dinner, so I can't make it!"

"And since when do you rather spend time with your parents especially when you have something more interesting to do? Rei asked suspiciously.

"I don't, but… but they really want to spend time with me tonight, and I thought…"

"You thought you would like to be with them and let them be closer to you for just one night?"

"Exactly! You see? Mako-chan understands me!"

"You're not even going to let me hear NOW? I mean the concert it's an hour and a half away guys!" Kakuyuu begged once more. She had gone with them to practice the whole day, hopping they'll become three little boys and would let her hear, but she was wrong.

"Then, just wait another hour and a half. Besides we're done practicing" Taiki said "Otherwise my throat's going to hurt like mad"

"Agree" Seiya said after that he drank a little of water.

"Then where's Yaten?"

"Still practicing…" Taiki said.

"But…!"

"We know, he just came out with this new song, and he wants to make it perfect. We'll going to sing it last …"

"Damn stubborn boy…"

"Minako, it's that you? Do you know what hour it is?" Someone called her.

"Yes mom I'm here! And yes I know it's late!" She answered and run towards her room as fast as her legs could carry her. She wasn't in a mood to receive hugs and kissed from her mother… She closed the door behind her, and a hairy white ball jumped into her arms

"Hi Artemis!" She smiled at her cat while she caressed him. The kitty gave her a little kiss on her chin "Au, that's sweet! And that's probably the only kiss form a guy I'm going to get today…" She smiled at her pet and let him go back to the floor. Artemis jumped over her bed, and stared at her "What's that Artemis?" Minako got closer to her bed and covered her hands in surprise. There, lying over her bed was a bunch of yellow roses tied up with a red ribbon. Minako felt her eyes becoming tearful. She sat over her bed, making her cat move on top of her pillow. And with a shaky hand, she grabbed the roses and smelled them. She cleared some tears and her eyes spotted a little card. She read it.

"_Just in case._"

"Just in case?" She whispered "Why would be just in case?' She then saw another card in between the roses. She took it as well and opened it. For her surprise, there was no letter in there whishing her "happy birthday". In fact, there was a ticket, a concert ticket in it. And another little card saying "_One more to go_"

"One more to go? What the hell those this mean? " Artemis jumped over her legs and started biting one of the roses "Artemis don't! You're going to ruin them! Artemis!" But the cat didn't move in fact, he bit them harder. Minako grabbed the cat from its waist, and put him over the floor. One of the flowers had fallen away form the ribbon. She glared at her kitty, and took the rose on her hand, ready to put it with the rest of them

"_Just in case_"

Suddenly, she felt like counting the roses. And so she did. Minako was expecting to see sixteen roses, as she was sixteen years old. But there were only fifteen roses.

"He doesn't even remember how old I am!" She said with tears in her eyes

She grabbed the two pieces of paper, and the ticket, and was ready to break them all, when she read one of them again.

"_One more to go_"

"One more to go… Just in case… One more… The last rose! He's going to..! Oh My God!" Minako threw the roses over Artemis, and run down. Her mother shouted at her when she saw her exiting the house without a coat. But it didn't matter. It didn't matter either that it was night already, or the concert had started almost an hour and a half ago. It didn't matter as she run.

"This was supposed to be the last song in our concert" Seiya waited until all his fans had stopped shouting "But it was not! At last moment, my little stubborn brother came up with another song! I don't really know the name of it, but we're singing it anyways! So here's Yaten's song!"

"_So here's Yaten's song!"_

"Crap" She thought. She had just arrived to the stadium in order to hear Seiya's words. She showed her ticket at the entrance and run towards a long corridor with very little lights. She needed to make it! She needed to hear at least the last song!

Suddenly all the reflectors when on her, she closed her eyes because the light was too much. And she stepped into it, and there it was: in big screens all over the stadium, looking directly at her, Yaten's face. Minako stood there, listening to the music. Letting the music get inside her, being one with the music.

"_I know time had pass,_

_And that things had changed, _

_But if you just look at me,_

_I'll know you're still the same…_"

Wait a minute.

She knew the song! She had even written several parts of it! It was… it was _their_ song. She closed her eyes and smiled, while she danced slowly.

"_But baby please believe me,_

_When I tell you this, it's not a lie._

_I just want you to know_

_That you're the one _

_who makes my heart beat fast… "_

_He sung with all his heart, trying to reach her. He could feel she was there in the stadium, somewhere. He knew it. Yaten opened his eyes as the song was slowly reaching it's end, he needed to see her, now. His eyes scanned every little corner, until he found her. At the very end of the stadium she was, right next to the main entrance, right tin front of him. _She was dancing,and he could tell she was singing with him. He smiled

"_I want to hold your hand_

_And feel as if I had never left…"_

He stopped singing, and the music reached its end. Every single girl started to clap. The three guys bowed at them. It felt so good to know they had enjoyed the concert. Seiya wanted to speak to his audience, tell them how much he loved them and how much he appreciated that they had gone to see them. But before he could reach the microphone, Yaten was speaking.

"Thank you very much! It really means a lot to us!" He stopped and waited for the clapping to end "But before the concert ends, there's something I must say" Silence fell over the audience, all of the girls wanted to know what was going to happen. Taiki and Seiya looked at Yaten, wondering the same.

But the silver haired guy didn't pay attention to them. All the lights, all the cameras, all the fans, all his brothers, all his world had just disappeared for him was looking straight at her. Blue shining eyes that were better light than Sun itself, and long beautiful hair… the rest didn't matter, not with her in front of he, he didn't care she was several feet's away from him. She was there, and she was listening "Before anything else happens I have something to tell" He repeated. Yaten took his hand over his neck and pulled a necklace out of it. He then moved the same hand to the left side of his chest and removed the yellow rose that was inside his jacket pocket "I need to say something to a especial girl whose birthday's tonight. And I'm taking your time to do this, because I own her a rose" And with that he showed everyone the rose, smiling at her.

Minako was shaking in her spot. She couldn't believe it! He was actually going to give her the rose in front of millions of people! When he had always been so shy about that! She just couldn't manage all that happiness; she let herself fall against the wall looking for support.

"That's right. I own this girl a rose, me and my bad memory I only send her fifteen roses in her sixteen birthdays..." Some girls laughed at his comment "And I also, I also wanted her to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you" He paused again "I believe you got the song's message; after all it's _our_ song… I just wanted you to know…" He took a larger pause this time, closing his eyes, breathing fast, looking courage to say the words that where in his mind. Everyone was quite, waiting to whatever the young singer would say "I wanted you to know…" He tried again "That I…" He closed his eyes, took another breath and felt the word coming out of his mouth "That I love you…"

Everyone gasped. And within the silence came a few whispers

"Did he just that he _loves_ her?"

"Meaning, really loves her?"

"Does that mean that I don't have a chance anymore?"

Minako stood there, completely frozen. She was expecting the rose, she was surprised with his apology, and she loved the song. But what she never ever thought of was that he felt the same way as she did. She had thought that maybe he felt guilty for hurting her last night, but those words… she wasn't expecting them… and… and she didn't know how to react.

Of course, being on a normal situation, she would have been in his arms crying that she loved him two within less than a second. But now, being in the huge stadium, fifty feet's away from him, and millions of people waiting her to react… She just felt… scared.

Yes, she was scared. She had been dreaming for those words for the past weeks, but when she finally heard them, it made her so afraid. So afraid she didn't know what to do. He was waiting for an answer, on stage, holding the rose up and a lovely smile. And she felt totally lost, totally gone.

Minako breathed heavily, Yaten was still there, looking at her, waiting for her. But she… she couldn't believe it. The girl took a few steps back, allowing the dark to cover her. She had wished to be able to run away from there as fast as he could, she wished she had never gone. She wished… she wished she was not such a coward and that she got the courage to step inside the light and let all the cameras shoot at her, and tell the boy of her dreams that she loved him too...

The silence was starting to break, everyone wondering to whom was Yaten talking to. Was she there? Had she heard? Did she know…? Did she care?

Yaten saw Minako disappeared into light, and thought she had just run away. And the world came back again, only this time it was broken, cold and grey. She had left… she was gone… she didn't care…

He lowered his arm and threw the rose over stage and proceeded to kick his keyboard. SHE HAD LEFT! She never loved him! Then why…?

"Yaten, I... we… what…?" Seiya tried to speak, by Yaten's reaction he knew something bad had just happened, something he didn't see. The silver haired guy passed his two brothers and he made sure he stood over the rose. He was ready to leave the stage then, he was about to when…

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" A voice shouted, not a normal shout, a scream, a need. Yaten froze; his heart was beating faster than it ever had. Slowly he turned his face to see Minako standing there, her hands pressed against her chest, her eyes crying and her face pale "I love you too Yaten-kun…" She repeated slower this time. Yaten felt as if his life had returned to him, he smiled. She was there, she did care, she did love him!

Without thinking it twice, he jumped out the stage and run through all the mess of fans that were pushing each other to get a better view, but allowing him to run without any interruptions. The silence was total as everyone's eyes were focused on Yaten who had just reached Minako. He stood there in front of her for a few seconds, catching his breath. He then got nearer her and grabbed the girl from her waist. Minako didn't lose time and buried her head on his neck, while he hugged her. Yaten closed his eyes, feeling her, his heart was jumping so hard it hurt him, but he didn't care. Not with her right in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I missed the whole concert" She said after lifting her head to see him directly at his eyes.

"I just wanted you to listen to your song" He whispered. Both smiled. Minako passed her hand through his face, and his body shook under her touch. She caressed him, and then proceeded to touch his hair, removing it form his eyes. It was soft after all, as she had always imaginated it. Yaten smiled at her. The stayed a few moments there, seconds actually two minutes, but it seemed that time had stopped. Both of them had lost themselves in the other's eyes.

"I feel embarrassed…" the girl admitted in a whisper "with all the cameras and stuff…"

"Don't be"

Slowly, Yaten closed his eyes to get closer to Minako. The girl opened her eyes wide in surprise, but she closed it again, letting herself enjoy the moment. Enjoy their first kiss… no wait, their second kiss.

It felt as tasting sweet, the most sweet thing ever, it felt just so good, so right. And then Yaten understood Kakuyuu's words. She was his "white", she was his complement. She was his love. And she loved him back; there was nothing else that mattered now.

The clapping started to fill their ears. Every single person was whistling at the two lovers. Some of them were happy because they had found love; some of them were upset because they didn't have any single tiny chance with Yaten. All of Minako's friends were giving little jumps and shouting cheering words at their friend. Taiki was just clapping and smiling just like Kakuyuu who had gotten over stage to be able to see the scene better. And Seiya totally excited shouted "_Go for her Yaten!_" Not leaving the silver haired boy another alternative but to make a mental note that Seiya wouldn't live for another day…

_The end_

Oky Doky. There are some things I just want to mention.

1-Please oh please tell me what you think! I really need to know, did it suck? Did it really suck? Did it make you curse me and want to rip your eyes off? Or did you actually like it? Please let me know!!

2-If you find ANY kind of grammatical mistake PLEASE tell me! I'm not a natural English speaker and I know I need several help in my writings, and that's why I write in English instead of my own language, because I want to improve. So please, let me know my mistakes so I can get better! I also know I'm not the best writer ever (and probable never will be) but with help I can get better and then I'll be able to re-write this story and make it waaaaaaaaay better, for you to enjoy reading and for me to enjoy writing it.

3- I always LOVED this couple that's why I wrote the story on the first place. When I first saw Sailor Moon Stars (in 1999) I was really attracted to Yaten, for his personality and because silver and green look just too damn good together. But then, I was 8-9 years old. Now, a few years after I re-saw most of my favorite chapters of the season and my love for this couple re appeared. But this time I started seeing sings between them, and also I read tons of fanfics about them and lots of theories and information. And after a while I understood why they seemed such a lovely couple to me: they match. I tried my best to explain this in the fic, even if my vocabulary or my English aren't really good… but I guess it's self explanatory in the Kakuyuu-Yaten conversation

"_Black and Black repeal each other because they're too much alike; Black and White attract each other because their too different, but sometimes its just attraction; You need to find a White with who you'll become a Grey with"_

What I mean with that it's a bit complicated, I used colours to explain myself but then I remembered black and white are more lights and shadows than colours xD But anyways, what I meant with that it's that in order for a relationship to work out the two souls need to complement each other. If they're too a like, they'll be repelling all the time (a positive charge repels another positive charge) and of course there' the phrase "opposite attract each other" but then, if they are totally opposite things won't be real, they'll be a fake. So what's left? Someone not to opposite, not to a like, some one that complements you. That's what I saw between this two characters, different stuff of their personality that complements the other. Sorry if you don't think this way, I just analyzed it that way and it's my "why" they should be a couple…

4-Well, not much to say, hope you have enjoyed it! And please let me know your opinion and my mistakes! (when I'm saying let me know my mistakes I don't mean start insulting me telling me that I'm a helpless bitch that can't write a decent thing in order to save her life. O.k. maybe the story isn't that of a well elaborated romance but I really tired my best and liked how it turned out… I'm saying this because I have requested for this kind of help before and only received comments that make me feel even worthless about myself… but as I'm too stubborn I keep trying and will always keep trying to improve in writing!xD)

Anyways, please tell me what you think! If you don't feel like, then I'm glad you at least took some time of your own to read my story

Ja ne!


End file.
